Shattered
by PeppermintLoser
Summary: This is a fanfic based off SpaceJacket at deviantart's Swapfell Sans, Blueberry Sans, Underfell Sans. This is going to be a more depressing fanfiction. Blueberry and Swapfell Sans used to be best friends, but Swapfell Sans has changed, become more cold, distant. Blueberry is the Royal Guard in UnderSwap now, but without Fell Sans, Swapfell, he doesn't feel like himself.


This fan fiction is more based off SpaceJacket's designs, stories for Swapfell Sans, BlueBerry Sans, Underfell Sans. This is based off a picture she posted, it gave me a idea for this. Heads up, I'm into Sancest, if that's not your cup of tea, I don't recommend my work to you.

Also a inspiration for this was just listening to Shattered by Trading Yesterday

Now, onto the fanfiction!

* * *

Snowdin has felt..colder..lonely..Paps has been spending more time at Muffets more than normal. I am 23 years old now, have more responsibilities to take on as Royal Guard, I worked hard my whole life, hoping Queen Toriel and Alphys would take notice of my greatness someday, and on my 19th birthday, it actually happened. It was a dream come true. The day it happened, I was so ecstatic, I told Papyrus, and my best friend Swapfell..well..we used to be best friends..Heck, we had so much in common. He is me but in Underfell form. We were so close, had so much fun together, we did puzzles together, challenged each other in fun contests, ate tacos together, had sleep overs. I loved him so much. He was like my second brother. Nothing could ever split us apart. The day Underfell Sans first met him, Swapfell started to develop a huge crush on him. And so did I.

We did contests to win over Fell's affections, we would have him judge, decide who was cuter. My brother and swapfell's brother got really close in those times, made some of our costumes too. Fell seemed to enjoy some of our contests as well, we were happy.

One day when Swapfell and I were having a snowball fight, next thing we know, Fell ran out of a portal from Underfell. He ran past us, pushed us out of the way. Before he could get away, our brothers had Fell pinned down in the snow.. What we saw..it was..it was..just..disgusting..*shudder*.. Fell's eye was oozing out blood..he was actually crying..his cries..it still plays in my head to this day..I have never heard anything like it..it hurts my soul every time I remember it. The four of us offered to take him home to his brother, but he cried harder.. Something happened..he was actually afraid of his papyrus. Yeah, Fell Sans and Papyrus never had a good relationship, but Fell always just went with it, did his best to be a good brother, despite fell papyrus being a total butt to him. Sometimes Fell would piss of his papyrus, but it was always just out of play, he loved him. Underfell was not a good place to live, Fell and his brother grew up in it, were raised by the violence. Fell was never known to be completely afraid of his brother. We tried to get him to tell us what happened, but he refused.

Swapfell sans and papyrus, my brother, and I got Fell to my house, we cleaned, patched him up. Later that night, Swapfell Sans and I listened to Fell talk to our brothers. He told them what happened to his eye, why he refused to go home.

What had happened was Fell sans and Papyrus got in a verbal fight. It was normal most of the time. But this time it got out of hand, fell papyrus lost his temper, launched a bone into fell sans' eye, blinding him in that eye. Fell papyrus tried to apologize, comfort him, but that was drawing the line for fell sans. He was now actually afraid of his own brother, went into hiding.

Swapfell sans went to fell after our brothers went to bed, promised to protect him. He took off his scarf, put it on fell, it was to help him feel safe. They shared a kiss, became a couple. Swapfell became very protective of Fell. As time passed, I was hurt that I wasn't the one that won Fell's affections, but I forced myself to live through it. Swapfell was like my little brother, I was happy he was happy, that's all that mattered to me.


End file.
